MKR Dating game
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: I think the title explains all. Please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer- I don't own MKR. Please do not sue.   
Author's notes: It's the dating game MKR style! Hope you like!  
  
Chrisy chan- It's the Chibi no Miko Dating Game! I'm Chrisy chan your host. Today we have Miss. Hikaru Shidou with us. Hikaru, why don't you come on out here.   
Hikaru- Hi everybody.  
Chrisy chan- So Hikaru. Are you ready to find your dream date?   
Hikaru- Dream date?  
Chrisy chan- *sweatdrop* Hikaru, this is a dating show you realize.   
Hikaru- Oh.  
Chrisy chan- Okay then. We have bachelor #1 all the way from Autozam. Bachelor #2 from our own Cephiro. And our last Bachelor from... What's this..? 'Pu'? Ah, never mind. Let's get started. You know the rules. Ask any of out fine bachelors any question you like. At the end you will choose one of them to be you date. Kay?  
Hikaru- Kay.  
Chrisy chan- Chibi no Miko special matchmaker. ^_^  
Hikaru- Okay. Bachelor #1, if you were in kendo tournament and your opponent...  
Chrisy chan- Hikaru dear, does this have anything to do with relationships? In the romantic way?  
Hikaru- No.  
Chrisy chan- Just read these.  
Hikaru- Okay. Bachelor #1, if we were on a dessert island together would you resort to cannibalism?  
Chrisy chan- NANI?!?! Oh, wait! Wrong show.   
Hikaru- If we were on a dessert island what would you do? Oh, hold it. Do you mean dessert? Or desert?  
Chrisy chan- I don't care anymore! Choose one.  
Bacholor#1- I would pig out on candy and offer innocent girls this even though I hold them prisoner.   
Hikaru- You know, that reminds me of when...  
Chrisy chan- Nevermind. Next guy!   
Bachelor #2- ...  
Hikaru- What was that?  
Bachelor #2- ...  
Hikaru- For some reason that reminds me of Lantis!  
Bachelor #2- ...!  
Chrisy chan- Will you people stop talking in dot!! Next guy!  
Bachelor #3- Pu!  
Hikaru- Oh, hi Mokona!  
Chrisy chan- You're not suppose to recognize the bachelors!!!!!!   
Hikaru- Whoops.  
Chrisy chan- Just... Oh, I don't know anymore.   
Hikaru- I choose Lantis. I mean Bachelor #2!  
Lantis- ...!?!?!?  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Chrisy chan- And we're back!   
*Crash*  
Chrisy chan- What in the world was that?!?!  
Mokona- Pu?  
Chrisy chan- Yes, that.  
Mokona- Pu, pu, puuuuu!!  
Chrisy chan- What do you mean you don't know?!?!?  
Mokona- Puuuu pu puu pu!  
Umi- You speak Mokona's language?   
Chrisy chan- Yeah, and dot, and chibi, and Tasuki and…  
Umi- Forget I asked.  
Mokona- Puuuu pu puu pu!!!!!!!  
Chrisy chan- What do you mean you dropped some book on Clef's head and he's unconscious?!?!?  
Umi- What!?!?!?!?  
Chrisy chan- Mokona, you idiot! You ruined a perfectly good book!!!!  
Umi- O_O  
Chrisy chan- What!?!?!  
Mokona- Puu pu pu!  
Chrisy chan- You ruined the Ricky Martin Biography? Good Mokona!   
Umi- Can we just get on with it?  
Clef- Doesn't anyone care that I'm unconscious?  
Umi- No.   
Hikaru- But how can you be unconscious? You're talking to us.  
Clef- Forget it.   
Hikaru- 'Kay!  
Chrisy chan- Anyway, we're back with a new episode of The MKR Dating Game! We have our newest guest here, Miss Umi Ryuuzaki!  
Umi- Thank you, Thank you!  
Chrisy chan- Okay Umi, you know the game, ask a question.  
Umi- Bachelor #1, what is your favorite color?  
Chrisy chan- What kind of question is that?  
Bachelor #1- *blush* Uh,…. green.   
Umi- Same question Bachelor #2.  
Bachelor #2- …  
Chrisy chan- What do you mean he's still unconscious?!?!?  
Random chibi helper- He seemed to have been beaned with a very large book.   
Chrisy chan- Well, get a replacement!  
Random chibi helper- Understood.   
Wu fei- Injustice!! Why am I here, onna!?!?!?!?!  
Chrisy chan- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! What did I do to deserve this?!!?!?!?!?   
Umi- Bachelor #3 same question!  
Bachelor #3- …  
Random chibi helper- Bachelor #3 seems to be missing as well.   
Chrisy chan- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Umi, just take Ascot! I need more Tasuki pluhies!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 3  
Author Notes: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. School. Not good. Okay, Just to tell all you people my fav couples that I write are Fuu/Ferio  
Umi/Ascot Hikaru/Lantis Clef/Presea Primeria/Mokona. 'Kay? It's not that I don't like the characters it's just I like them together. At least the Fuu/Ferio one. That's my fav. Yay!! However, I am very stubborn and don't like to be told one thing is right and another isn't. Alrightly then? Hey it's only a show and it's only a story. Do what makes you happy! Anyway... On with the fic!  
  
Chrisy chan- Now that everyone is awake and conscious we shall go on with our next couple ,or rather, bachorlette. Fuu Houji please come on down.   
Chrisy chan- I'm sorry, but that is not possible since we are on the same elevation.   
Chrisy chan- Anyway, why don't we just go on? Fuu just go and ask some questions.   
Fuu- Okay, what are all the laws of physics?   
Chrisy chan- Dn't ask a question like that!!!! Try something more romantic. Do you like the moonlight...  
Fuu- Do you like the dynamics of mechanical metal working?  
Chrisy chan- What kind of question is that?!?!!?! Just ask to you like long walks on the beaches or something.   
Fuu- Okay, do you like the pleasurable effects of moonlit shores?  
Chrisy chan- Leave, it to Fuu to make everything fleshed out and flowery.   
Bachelor #1- ...  
Chrisy chan- Don't tell me that we have another missing bachelor.  
Hikaru- Oh, no, Miss Chrisy chan. It seems Lantis had to fill in because we have a lack of male characters that you were willing to have Fuu choose from.   
Chrisy chan- Fine! At least have him say something!!  
Lantis- No.  
Fuu- Next bachelor, please.  
Bachelor #2- Hey there, Fuu!  
Fuu- Hi, Ferio.  
Chrisy chan- What did I tell you all about revealing yourself on stage. This is supposed to be a gameshow! You aren't suppose to know who you are choosing from!!!!!   
Fuu- You should consider relaxing techniques to calm yourself. All this yelling can't be good for your vocal chords.   
Chrisy chan- You're right! Where's my Tasuki plushie?  
Random chibi helper- I'm afraid the white, marshmallow type character devoured it whole.  
Chrisy chan- O____________________O  
Fuu- Miss, you're vocal chords...  
Chrisy chan- MMMMMOOOOOKKKKOOOONNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE YOU BIG BALL OF SOON TO BE SMORE FILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mokona- PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fuu- This can't be good.   
Ferio- You're right. Wanna go out for burgers?  
Fuu- Sure!  
  
  
Author's Notes- Sorry this is so short. This was the hardest for me to come up with since I really like the couple. I guess with this couple I just like the sweet, spew sap, kinda stories. Anyway, hope you kinda like at least. Oh, and if you're wondering. Tasuki is from Fushigi Yuugi. He is so kawaii!!!!! Okay, well, see ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
